Naruto's Will to Endure
by TaekwondoAssKicking
Summary: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and because it is dangerous for a girl to live under such conditions she is disguised as a boy for her own good. uubi.female...Who the HELL has so many secrets? has drama and humor.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions!

**Chapter 1. Introductions!**

Yo! my name is Uzumaki Naruto! I am known as dead-last, or dobe. I am also the self-proclaimed

prank master and have the tendency to give other people a headache and giant sweatdrops!

Saying that I am disliked by my village would be a HUGE understatement. I'm hated, wait, scratch

that, I am despised, no, scratch that too; I am the village pariah. Period.

Now, you might be wondering WHY that's the case? Well, even though it was supposed to

be kept secret -not that they did a very good job- the reason behind the villager's hate is because...

I am a Jichuuriki. Of the Kyuubi to say the least. Yes, despite the Sandaime's law, I still figured it out.

I mean, come on! Its a bit difficult to ignore a gianormous, bad-tempered, ol' frikking demon sealed inside of you!

_-**Hey!**_

-_The truth hurts, my dear Watson_. -The mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune sweatdropped.

_**-And who the HELL is this Watson?**_

-_I honestly have absolutely no idea..._

_**- ...**_

Anyways, back to topic...where was I? Oh yeah! Explanations and summary of my suckish life!

You already know the story of how the Kyuubi was defeated, right?

Well now you know what really happened, the Yondaime Hokage _sealed_ the giant furball.

Yup! Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, The Yellow Flash, Seals master and...

my father...

Another secret that the Old man Sandaime has tried to keep from me. Difference: Only, say, um,

wait! Oh, yeah, only _four_ people know about it! The Old man, my father, my mother, and one of the Hokage advisors...But only the Old man is alive

( and the advisor, unfortunately ), and I can't include myself since I _technically _don't know about my heritage.

Now, you would think people close to my parents would know like, say, Jiraya of the Sannin?

Weeeeell, there is yet _another_ reason why. Yes, I have _another_ secret, one that only the Old man and I

know about! You see, the Kyuubi was sealed into a newborn baby...girl!

Soooo, yeah. My life is _literally_ an S-class secret. I mean, who ELSE has _three _S-rank secrets?

_Three_, can you belive it! Three. Fucking. S-CLASS. Secrets! ...

My life is soooo messed up...- THUNK -head-palms kitchen table.

Now, you might be wondering why being a girl is a secret.

Well, the villagers hate me. You women out there know that this can be a cruel world and... _**things**_ can

happen to orphaned, hated, little girls that can't defend themselves. Yes, it definitely just _screams_ r-rape.

I mean, nobody would care if the Kyuubi kid, or Demon screams for help...

Although being disguised as a boy prevents that cruel fate, it did not prevent the villagers from beating `him´ up. Mobs of

villagers and drunks – **shivers**- I hate drunks – would team up and hunt her down.

Because of the villager's `hunting the demon game´ and her pranking experience, Naruto was excellent

at stealth. Even though she acts dumb, care-free, trusting and many other things, she always kept her

skills a secret. Why? Well, we don't want others to think of `him´ as a threat, do we?

Namikaze Naruto is what you call, bipolar.

She may be calm and collected, but she was just...naturally clumsy. Yes, clumsy and full of smiles.

She smiled because it hided her pain and loneliness, she smiled and endured. She also was NOT a

trusting person, it takes a _**lot**_ to make her trust you, even if she never shows it.

She liked the quiet sometimes, and loved to read; It took things off her mind. Being loud and noisy

was easy for her, the quiet could also remind her that she was alone, even though it was partially

part of her act. Yup, you could say that Namikaze Naruto had both her parents personalities. Weird, hu?

She was also stubborn, and never gives up! No way! That was so not in her vocabulary!

That was rule number one for many reasons! Like survival! Survival...

Yes, one of my main goals for the day is making it to the next. After years of failed assassination attempts and mobs

of scary, drunken, villagers, survival became her sixth sense.

Hmmmm...I think I gave a small explanation of my life and living cond-Wait!

I didn't explain were I live and lived!

Ok, so I lived in the orphanage until I had enough of their abuse and basically got myself kicked out.

I was five. And even though orphanage era was pre-survival training (is what I dubbed it), when I got out, It is when

my true survival sense started to develop. I lived on the streets until I was about seven. It was hard, but, hey! I'm still alive and kicking!

(to the villager's dismay) and after a month I truly was, and still am if not _way_ better, at surviving on my own! At any condition! Be it snowing or storming!

Two years...two years and the villagers failed to brake her.

She will _never_ show her tears.

She will _never_ show the village that hated her so much.

She will show them...I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!

_**-Getting off topic, gaki.**_

-_Oh, go back to your beauty sleep!_- she snapped at her...room-mate.

_**-Hmph!**_

_Anyways_, so I lived on the streets until I turned seven.

Then, a very upset, unknowing Sandaime gave me my current apartment.

He said that he was occupied and the orphanage failed to tell him that they `kicked out the demon.´

Also, it was when the Sandaime asked what was my dream for the future...I was so excited!

_No one_ had ever asked her that! And that was when I got `_the_ determined look´ and told him what I never told anyone. I wanted acknowledgment. I wanted respect. I wanted to protect the village I love.

The Old man was impressed at my guts and determination, even proud.

When I saw his reaction, I knew that I had _earned_ it. It felt good.

Just like I am gonna _earn_ their acknowledgment! They will notice me and not ignore me!

Even if I have to drop neon pink paint-filled balloons on them! Ninjas _and_ civilians!

**And Namik-um, I mean, Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on he-_his_ word!**

That was when the Old man told me I was ready for the academy.

That happened five years ago...


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares and Past!

**Chapter 2. Nightmares and Past!**

Naruto is running, panting hard and sweat could be seen on the six year old's face.

Running in the dark, muddied, chilly streets of konoha. Her heart beating fast not only because of the tiring exercise, but because she was scared. Fear clutched her heart painfully, she had to keep running, it doesn't matter if she is tired. Must...keep...running. She had to rest...it is too much, her heart felt like exploding. Young Naruto painfully looked around her surroundings, still running, and...yes! She knew

where she was! Now, what to do?

She heard someone yelling.

Her breathing hitched up. It took all her willpower not to look back, because she knew that she was being chased, no, hunted. No...she couldn't let herself be caught! She would die if she did!

No...I can do this, I just need to think clearly. Calm down. Yes, calm down, relax, and think.

She was on an alley, she could see a dumpster-no, too obvious- wait. She was approximately two

alleys and one street away from the library and next to that there is... A construction site!

Yes! That will do! There are _plenty_ of hiding places over there!

She took a few turns, having an advantage over her pursuer for two reasons: one, he was drunk; and two, she knew the village streets like the back of her hand. A little bit longer, yes, a bit more and...

A kunai suddenly ripped past her shoulder, leaving a rather long cut. She stumbled on her feet, but

after years of experience she knew that if she gave in the pain it will all be over. She didn't stop.

A large aperture could be seen up ahead on her right, she hoped that the man, no, _ninja_ was intoxicated

enough to not notice her. But just in case... Naruto did some quick movements before swiftly and abruptly stepping to the side, behind a wall in that aperture. The ninja passed by, not noticing the Jinchuuriki. Good. She gave a shaky sigh and stood as still as she could not making even the tiniest of sounds. After a few moments went by, she decided that she was safe. For now, at least.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to stop shaking; she took another deep breath.

She slowly reopened her eyes, pulling her head up doing so, and was greeted with a beautiful, pure,

pearl white, full moon. She stared at the full moon and felt her muscles slightly relax, it truly was an amazing sight. The full moon's light touched her body and reflected on her astounding azure blue eyes.

But the peace was short lived. There was a loud **snap**. Her body immediately tensed up and she focused

on the quiet, still night. She froze. She could _swear_ that she heard something... there it was again!

The unmistakable sound of footsteps! She had to get out of there! Now, before its too late!

She quickly tried to make a run for it but before she knew it, she was landing on the soggy ground with

a loud **thud**. -"Oh! What doo we h'avee h'ere? The _demon_ bra-tt!"- Said a slurred voice filled with disgust. Naruto flinched. Those eyes. The man gave a step forward, a step closer to... thats it! Time to move it! She stepped backwards and got ready to swirl around and get the hell outta there as fast as she could, but before she could the man grabbed her wrist brusquely and pulled her towards him and punched her in the gut as hard as he could. The air in her lungs got knocked out of her and she fell on her knees on the cold ground, it seems that the man would not let go of her wrist anytime soon.

He once again pulled her towards him, this time pulling her head close to his mouth. Hot breath tickled

her ear as she heard the man whisper softly, but with a hardened voice. -"Nobody will hear you, nobody will help you... nobody at all" -He said with a smirk; a chill went down her spine.

-"Nobody cares about you, boy!" - Oh crap, hes not slurring! That means hes sober? Oh no, wait, boy?

Sure she has short, blond, spiky hair and dressed with a white T-shirt and black shorts but... Oh. Ok. Oops She felt herself being dropped mercilessly on the ground, her body ached and had some cuts.

She lifted her head to eye her hunter, and mustered enough courage to look him straight in the eye;

Hate.

Thats all there was.

The man narrowed his eyes.- "Oh? What are you looking at? Animals are not allowed to-STOP STARING, YOU DEMON!"- Naruto didn't budge.

The man grew nervous, and suddenly she saw a glint of... what was it? Yes, it seems like...

He had a sadistic look. She didn't like were this was going.

Then the man grabbed her waist and tugged her pants down and...

Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto's azure blue eyes snapped open, body jerked up in sitting position on

her broken old bed. She was taking short, hard, gasps of air and was drenched in cold sweat.

Naruto shakily looked around her surroundings; a poster behind her bed with a giant, forest green konoha symbol imprinted on it. Another poster on the door to her bathroom with the Uzumaki swirl,

her mother's clan symbol. Her broken-down apartment is small; a small kitchen connected to a tiny living room, small bathroom, and were currently she is sitting down at- her bedroom.

She glanced at the red alarm clock: 3:08 a.m. Just _great. _Theres _no way_ shes going back to sleep, not

after that nightmare, or should I say memory? **Sigh**.

She passed a hand through her messy long blond hair- it was a little past her shoulders- and let go

another shaky breath. She had a window right next to her bed in which had all sorts of plants and some

flowers aligned on it. The moon was still out. She stared at it, the moon looked like a slice of sweet

melon. Twelve-year-old Naruto sat under the warm blankets of her bed, having only the moon keeping

her company.

I heard the hateful sound of my hateful alarm clock. Did I mention that I _hate _that alarm clock?

Ghaa! Stupid dream! Kept me awake nearly all night!- Her mood dropped.

That... event opened my eyes up. It also was the day that I actually started hiding my gender on _purpose_. Oh, and that guy is dead. The Sandaime made sure of that, and thank Kami that he arrived

before that man put _his_ private part into _mine_, though he did in a way indirectly r-word me. F-finger

fucked to be more exact. Gee, that sure scarred me for life.

Naruto grudgingly got out of bed- I yawned long and hard.

OK! Time to do my morning routine!

First, I take a shower.

Then, I dry up and put on black underwear and sports-bra. (her chest was -a tad- under average, but her waist made up for it).

After, I wrap up bandages around my chest to make it flat as a dude.

I also put on some black guy underwear/shorts -just in case.

Then I slip in a baggy black T-shirt to hide my nice girl figure.

Finally, the evil, over-large, orange-and-blue jumpsuit plus orange pants. -Its not that she hated orange,

she in fact thought it was an awesome color but its just... not her style. She preferred hoodies.

And now for the final step; her hair and face.

All she had to do is add in a little chakra to her face-shape and use minor henge to make it look more..

fatty? Guyish? Manly? Whatever...

And as for her hair, she put it in a high ponytail. Bangs now adorned her face, slightly over her pretty azure blue eyes. Naruto in general was a tomboy. But she also has some female points, some of them

in which she would prefer be caught dead before admitting or someone else to find out.

Guy points (real, not an act): Pranking, fighting, annoying Sasuke-teme, training, strong as a guy (she

wasn't trained in kunoichi classes like the others), getting dirty... you get the point.

Female points (the I'm-not-telling-you-'cause-I-don't-trust-you points): gardening, reading, jasmine and

sunflowers (specially jasmine), cloud-watching, star-gazing, and takes care of her hair- but not as obsessed as a certain annoying pink fan-girl.

So anyways, she hid her hair under a piece of black cloth tied on her head, like Mizuki does.

Which reminds me, yesterday were the Gennin exams and also is when the whole Mizuki fiasco happened. Of course, I already knew about Kurama -thats Kyuu's name- but it still kind of hurt.

But then Iruka-sensei said all those things... (**A/N:** It happened just as in manga)

and it made me really really happy! At the beginning of the academy, he kinda disliked me, but in about

three months, he gradually changed. I have to say that I was proud of myself, proud of _earning_ for

someone to call me by my name and not_ Kyuubi brat_, _demon_ or _naruto _-lower case 'n' with a sneer.

Iruka-sensei... the first person to acknowledge me. I trust him. And for me to trust someone is a really

difficult feat! So, not only did he acknowledged me as me; I told him that I was a girl.

Weeeeell... he kinda found out when he was going to give me his head-band after defeating Mizuki with _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. It was actually hilarious, with a very funny face coupled by many 'WTF!' and O.O I told him, and made him swear to secrecy. But I, Uzumaki (N.) Naruto even told him

one of my "girl points!" I really do trust him...Hell, he is the first! -not counting the Old man- and for

some time now I've thought of him as a father/older nii-san. It meant the world to me.


	3. Chapter 3 New Day, New Teams!

**Chapter 3. New Day, New Teams!**

Yes! Today we are being put into teams! I am gonna be one step closer to my dream(s)!

Ok, ok, but first I have to show up. Hmmmm... -I say to myself while looking at my reflection

in my tiny tiny bathroom. Yup, all ready and not looking girly to go! - I nod at the mirror.

But first... I go to my bedroom and take out three blank scrolls, brush and ink, and two books:

_`Legend of the Gutsy Ninja_,and _`Sealing basics: Last Level.´ _

_Legend of the Gutsy Ninja_ is absolutely awesome! Too bad the author - who was supposed to be my

_godfather_;too bad I died, oh well! - went downhill – in my opinion- after publishing that..._disgusting_

Icha-Icha Paradise. And for _Sealing Basics: Last Level_... yup! You guessed right! I am studying to be

a Seals Master! I have been studying seals since I was about eight, and most -if they knew- would

call me a genius. I just seem to have a knack for it, and I am not only studying the seals; I am mastering

it, an art, to perfection. That is why I am only on Last Level Basics, I take the time to fully understand

it. I am taking my sweet time, but it is really rare to find a genius like me! At my age! Well, in my

opinion, I am not that good but according to the Sandaime, I am more of a genius than the Yondaime!

Hm, must be because I am his daughter, coupled with the fact that I am also an Uzumaki, a clan that

specializes with seals. Must be the genes.

So, back to what I was doing; grabbing my important stuff.

I open one of my scrolls, unscrew the ink thing, and draw a **storage seal** on it. There, all done!

Now, lets see... I grab my too small amount of personal belongings, and seal them up in the scroll.

Why I do that? Well, you see, It is common for villagers to vandalize my apartment, set it on fire,

and etc. etc... Anything to make my life miserable. Hell, they even cut my hot water! The asses!

But nothing a quick basic fire seal can fix, seals really did come to be a big part of my life...

And so is information gathering, I mean, I can basically walk down the street and back and I know

about major events, gossip, people discussing important info. and missions -whoops- and how to get

rid of that _demon child_. **Sigh.** Yes, yes, thats how I developed my excellent Info. gathering skills, It

actually became part of my sixth sense: survival. And- OH KAMI! I'M GONNA BE SO LATE!

-_Kurama! Why the HELL didn't you tell me I was getting sidetracked!_

_-**...Did you say something?**_- Said the giant fox from the inside of my mind.

_-Gha! I hate it when you do that, you big, overgrown, giant, orange, cat-_

_-**You're going to be late.- **_Kurama retorted.

_**-**Hmph! _- The Kyuubi smirked at their antics.

I grab my now-dubbed-special-storage-scroll, my sealing utensils, and put them safely in my ninja

pouch. I strap my shuriken holster and... Where is my head-band? Ah! There it is!

In order to hide my a-tad-past-shoulder-length-now-in-a-single-ponytail blond hair, I have... how do I

explain this? Hmm... You know Mizuki-jerk-ass? well as much as I do not like him, I now wear my

head-band like he did.

**-_Late, gaki!_**

Ah! Yeah! -Thanks, Kurama!-**...**_**Be careful, you said that out loud.**__-I know furball! You know I wouldn't _

_make that mistake!- __**I know, you are not stupid, and thank Kami that you mostly have your father's**_

_**personality or I would of gone nuts by now! **__-...-__**Do you hate your father?-**_ Kurama asked me

as I ran to the academy. -_I don't hate him, I...I just can't __completely_ _forgive him! Hell, I am incapable_

_of hating him, or anyone! -__**Heh, you seem to have also inherited his kindness...**__-Wow, whats up with_

_you today? You haven't cursed ONCE ever since I left my apartment! -__**...When the time is right I'll**_

_**tell you exactly what happened on **__**that**__** night. **_

I felt dizzy, the fox has avoided that subject ever since he told me that he was controlled. Thats all I

know, he just won't tell me! But I respect that, I won't pressure him, maybe thats why we get along...

though when I accidentally found him via meditation years ago he hated me; still does a bit, he

loves to belittle me and give me death threats every so often, but it doesn't happen so frequently

anymore.

Ahhh, I finally arrive! I enter the academy and head straight to my class. I glance at the clock on the

wall; I am not late at all! Weeeeeird...

Iruka-sensei should be here any minute, so I sit down at a random table. I feel a urge to read something

but I can't! It is part of my act, of being Uzumaki Naruto, the idiot _illiterate_ that constantly makes a

fool of himself. **BAM! - You're in the way! Billboard brow! -Me! You are! Ino-pig...!**

Ah great, just _great_. I so hate those two when they are in Fan-girl-bitch-mode! So irritable!

I see Haruno Sakura -billboard brow- the one I pretend to like, come to me. I wonder why.

She hates me -big deal- but why is she...? Maybe its because its _where_ I'm siting? Out of the corner of

my eye, I see Uchiha Sasuke aka The Bastard.

-Get out of the way, you baka! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun! -She screeched. Ow, seriously, one

of these days she is going to leave me deaf!

-Awwww! Sakura-chan! Why do you want to sit with that good-for-nothing? -I whined. I hate acting

this way! **WHAM! **Ah, that hurt. But compared to the villager's beatings this is nothing.

-Don't you _dare_ call Sasuke-kun that! -At that moment Iruka-sensei came in, oh thankyouthankyouth-

-All right class! Go to your seats! -Sakura managed to pass me and sat by Sasuke-teme.

-From now on you are ninjas of the hidden lea- (yeah, yeah, you know the speech, moving on).

By the end of sensei's speech, nobody was paying attention, well, except me; I took those words to

heart, but I acted like I wasn't paying attention as usual. -Now the time you were waiting for, I will

sort you into a team of three. -Everyone suddenly looked like they were paying attention, anxious to

know with who they will be put on. -Ok, Team 1... Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto-

I look up expectantly- Sakura Haruno, -**WHAM! **Oh, Sakura face palmed the table...Hilarious!

But I cheer in order to keep my act up -and Uchiha Sasuke! -**WHAM! **My turn to face palm the table.

Sakura cheered, and I stood up to whine about how better I am and yara yara yara. **Sigh...** I already

know that I was put with Sasuke-teme because I am the dead-last. I did it on purpose, though my

chakra control during the first years of the academy really did suck thanks to Mr. Almighty Kyuubi.

I have to protest, because of my act _and_ because I fear for my sanity.

The evil pink fan-girl put on the same team as her crush, and the guy I've been trying to surpass all

this years, my rival. Sasuke-teme...I actually admire him and want to be strong like him -I repeat, do

NOT repeat this to anybody, or I will personally cut your balls and make you eat them! - he is my

rival, he doesn't acknowledge me and thinks that I am a loser. Oh, how wrong he is.

I hate the fact that the village treats him like Konoha's little prince, handing him everything on a silver

platter and not having to _earn _a thing! Well, you know what? It is much more satisfying when you

_earn_ something when you work hard for it and deserve it! Oh! Iruka-sensei finished with the team

sorting... -...and now wait for your Jounnin senseis to arrive! -Iruka-sensei concluded. Finally!

The time has come! Now, we just have to wait a bit….waiting...and waiting...more waiting...

Iruka-sensei has gone home_...…WHERE THE _HELL IS OUR SENSEI! I yelled in my brain.

I look at my new teammates; Sakura is looking murderous -note to self: stay away- and Sasuke is

Uchiha-Death-glaring holes on the wall. My urge to read comes back full blast, oh the pain!

Thats it, payback time! I get up, startling my teammates, and head to the blackboard.

-What are you doing, Naruto? -Questioned a slightly irritated Sakura.

I respond her with a light evil laugh, and a foxy smile that promises mischief. I reach out for some

orange chalk and doodle on the board. Sasuke raises an eyebrow -OMG! He showed emotion!- and

then I grabbed an eraser and -to everyone's amusement- erased. I check that the chalk is on the eraser

and then smoothly placed it on the door_. _(**A/N: **same position as in the manga). I then proudly dashed

back to my seat. -You know, this is a Jounnin, an elite. He won't fall for that trick. -the Teme stated.

Hmph! He? Girls can also be strong! After Teme said that, I heard the door slide open, I saw a hand

and...**PLOFF! **Wow, it actually worked! And...-**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

**YOU FELL FOR IT!- **hehehe, the top of his silver-white hair is now orange!

-Sorry sensei I told Naruto to quit it, but... -I heard Sakura trying to explain herself.

-Hmmmmm...My first impression on you guys is...I hate you. -Everyone deadpanned and fell on the

ground anime style.

I hate you -wow, like **I** haven't heard of _that_ one before! So original- I thought sarcastically.

-Meet me on the roof. -Mask-guy said, and then poofed-no-jutsu away.

We followed using the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 Ready or Not, Here I Come!

**Chapter 4. Ready or Not, Here I Come!**

The new Team 7 sat down, waiting to see what sensei wanted. He is sitting on a railway opposite from

us. His eyes swept over us quickly but I know that he is studying us from head to toe, trying to figure

us out. His eyes, no, wait, eye rested on me more time than the others and I think I faintly saw a

haunted look on his eye, but it was gone within moments. I can't help narrowing my eyes slightly.

I am extremely good at reading other people's emotions through their eyes, I've got _tons_ of experience

seeing as how everyone loves to transmit their...er..._desire_ via hate-glare.

Maybe the fox took someone precious from him? It is highly possible, I have seen that look on

Iruka-sensei and others before... I look directly at his eye. Nope. Not there anymore. He must be good

at hiding emotions, though it is kind of obvious since he isn't looking at me in the eye. My respect for

him slightly increases, he doesn't seem to hate me; that, I can tell.

After a moment of silence, sensei finally spoke up. -"All right, we will start by introducing yourselves."

-"What do you mean, sensei?"-Sakura spoke up.

-"You know, what you like and hate the most... dreams, ambitions, hobbies... things like that."-He said

with a boring look on his masked face. -"Why don't you go first, sensei? Show us how is done?"-

Sakura asked a tad nervous. She is right though, we know nothing about the guy. But I think I know

him from somewhere? No, wait, I know I saw him... On the... the...The Bingo Book! A light bulb went

off in my head, and my eyes widen a bit in disbelief. Of course! One of my father's students!

My father's students my fath- Oooooh, he lost his sensei to the Kyuubi... that makes sense. I force

myself to pay attention to sensei's introduction, he **is** Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan after all.

-"Me?"- He boringly said. -"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi."- _Bingo!_ I think triumphantly -"I don't

feel like telling you my likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are non of your business... I

have lots of hobbies..."

-"All we know is his name..." -Sakura said whispering to us, she looked slightly annoyed and so did

Teme, even if he is hiding it. Wow, I hardly know the guy for ten minutes and I already respect him!

It is obvious that we have to _earn_ the information from him or experience it. I like him already.

Keyword: respect.

I still don't trust him, but who can blame me after all I've went through? Same goes for my teammates,

but then again nobody wants to learn about me... If I don't shout to the world to hear, nobody would of

known of my dreams to be Hokage. To be Hokage -and probe that girls are as strong as boys if not

more awesome- and be strongest one in history is actually second on the list, my first and true dream is:

To be the greatest Seals Master! I mean, Seals are just AWESOME!

Oh, I missed Sakura's introduction... I bet it was all about Teme, so predictable! Hehehe...

-"-eam, no, ambition, because it is going to be true, is to resurrect my clan and kill a certain person..."

And I thought Sakura is predictable... but revenge... it is not the answer, and this comes from the

abused host of one of the most powerful bijuu. Pranks, sure! Death, never!

_**-Grrrr...**_- I hear said beast from the depths of my mind.

-_Hu? Whats wrong, Kurama?_

_**-I don't like Uchihas. They are manipulative, damn, bast-**_

-"to... -ruto...NARUTO!" - I jump up, startled. -"WHAT!" -I yell back, annoyed at having important

thoughts interrupted. Everyone stares at me like I'm growing a head. Shit. Ok, what to do...?

-"Hu, sorry, I was thinking about ramen and, ha ha, Sakura-chan, no need to get- **THWACK!**

-"Ooow! Sakura-chaaaan!" - No, seriously, she hits hard. -"Baka!"-She says -"Don't space out!

Sensei," -She instantly switched to `sweet Sakura,´ how she manages to do that is beyond me.

"Lets move on. So, what are we doing?" -She says sweetly. I can't believe it! I didn't do my

introduction yet! A flash of hurt pass my eyes, but I immediately hide it expertly. -"Hmmm"- Sensei

responded. "I believe blondie over there didn't introduce himself properly?"- I blink. Thats new.

Time to act. -"Who you calling blondie!" - I dramatically point an accusing finger at my new sensei.

He then smiled, eye forming an upsidedown 'U' and totally ignored me! He probably decided I wasn't worth it, a nuisance. Also, it is well known that I want to be Hokage and my favorite food is ramen.

It is sad, really. Since I was small, I decided to play a...game. The game consists in shouting to the

world my likes and dream. But, the thing is, they aren't entirely true. Hokage, as you already know, is

second on the list. And ramen really is the food of the Gods, but not that way. There is a reason in

which I will explain later. Ramen isn't my favorite food of all times. Hobbies I already explained, but

only pranking and annoying is known.

The game consists in telling the truth if asked. If the person asking is someone I trust -fat chance- or

there is no bad intention involved, I might consider answering truthfully. So far, no one asked.

More like don't care.

Sensei spoke -"Training begins tomorrow, our first project consists on survival excercises." - I perk up

at the word _survival_, and with it came not so friendly memories. But I couldn't help cheering with

excitement! Training! Ninja training and missions! At last! -"Oh yeah!" -I said happily.

Sensei then started chuckling, we three look at him curiously. What now? Don't tell me theres a catch...

He chuckled more and said -"Oh, but it isn't a normal survival excersise...you will go up agains me."

If possible, we look even more confused than before. Gha! I can't hold it anymore! I'm gonna ask and

to hell if they think its un-Naruto! But Sakura beat me to it. -"What are you laughing about, sensei?"

His eyes turn into an upsidedown 'U' and said that we would 'chiken out' or something. Oh boy, theres a

catch. My eyebrow twitched. He then turns ultra serious -"Out of 27 graduated members only 9 pass to

be Gennin. This final test has a 66% failure rate." - I have a WTF! Face -It really took me by surprise-,

Sakura gulps loudly, and Sasuke-teme tenses up. Then Kaka-sensei -spanish for poop! Muahahaha-

then laughed at us!-"This sucks!" - I say, though it does make sense- "Then why take graduation

exam!" - Idiot, I say to myself. Again, sometimes I _really_ hate acting like a fool. Oh well.

-"Oh! It is to weed out the hopeless from your ranks!" - He says too happily. And yes, I did notice what

he meant. I will show Kaka-sensei what I am capable of! I just can't use seals, water-walking,

tree-climbing, my full-speed (I am really stealthy and train my speed every day) and better not use my new jutsu: **Fuuton Kamaitachi** (Wind jutsu Sickling Winds).

That leaves me with **Kage Bunshin**_**, **_**Henge, Kawarimi, **and academy basics.

**Sigh**. It will be a loooong day tomorrow.

-"Oh, and before I forget, better not eat any breakfast tomorrow unless you enjoy puking!" -Hu!

"Meet ya at 6:00am at Training grounds 7! Ja ne!" - He poofed-no-Jutsu away.

Wait, he only suggested it... but even if it was an order I still wouldn't eat. More like can't.

The day before yeasterday I got a letter stating that now that I am a ninja, I wouldn't be able to get the

monthly money that the gov. gives orphans. Well, I only got ¼ of an ordinary pay, and always end up

having to only eat one or two meals a day. I bet you my gama-chan wallet that if-when I become a

fully-fledged Gennin that I would get less than half my earnings! Thats my life. Skipping meals and

gathering every spare ryo that I can find in my apartment to pay all the f-word bills! Electricity, water,

and etc. etc. It is totally unfair, because my landlady makes me pay five times the actual mortgage!

And I've got the worst run-down apartment in that run-down building!

I look around me, my teammates are walking towards the stairs. I sigh for the umth time today and

went after them. Yup. Tomorrow will be a pretty darn messed up day...

I opened the door to my crappy run-down apartment and quickly inspected a paper that I pinned to the

back of said door. It is blank. _Good, the seal didn't appear which means no unwanted company. _I turn

around, and went to my room. Once inside, my eyes inspected the small room until I found what I am

looking for; the window. On the sides of the window next to my bed there are slips of paper, the same

kind like the one on the front door. My body froze. On the right corner of my window one of the seals

got activated. _Shit! Someone was here! Gotta get out!_ I took a step back, then another one, slowly and

quietly I make my way to the front door. My hand was nearly touching the door knob, when my eyes

caught sight of a package on top of the small kitchen table.

I blink. Could that package be from whoever broke in? Its possible...

I slowly approach the package. I am in the kitchen, by the table, package in front of me. It is wrapped

in orange wrapping and has a puffy red bow. I pick it up and curiously examine it. Then I saw a letter

dangling from it, I blink a few more times. I never got a present in my entire life. Well, except from the

Old man for my birthday. I frown. A bomb? No... orange and red is a code used between me and the

Old man. My eyes instantly light up, and I read the note:

**Dear Naru-chan,** -I sweat dropped. Yup! Definitely from the Old man.

**Congratulations on passing the graduation test!**

**I know you still have to pass the final test, but I believe you and your team**

**will make the cut. You are a very hardworking young man** -I roll my eyes at 'young man'

**and I have to say that I am proud.** -I blush. But why now?

**Also, this is also to say that I am sorry for missing your past birthdays** -Ah. Thats why.

**And for the orphanage incident, and _that_ incident.** -My eyes softened. I don't fully trust the

Sandaime anymore. He must of noticed. But I never was mad. And for my birthdays...well, you can't

miss what you never had. Having nearly nothing all my life made me appreciate even the smallest of

good gestures.

**I am sorry, and good luck in your test tomorrow.**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**The Sandaime Hokage**

**Your 'Old man'**

I take my eyes off the note and proceeded at staring at the package. I tilt my head in wonder and after a

few seconds decided in opening it. I rip the orange paper gently and took its contents out. My eyes

buldged out. There, on my kitchen table were the things I wanted most but couldn't afford.

A necklace that has a small, shiny, Uzumaki swirl. A pair of black ninja fingerless gloves with a metal

plate. And the best of all! Five books!

_'Basic Poison Remedies'_

_'Beginner Seals: 1__st__ lev.'_

_'Beginner Seals: Inter__midiate__' _

_'Beginner Seals: Last Level' _and

_'Intermidiate Seals: 1st lev.'_

I can't believe it! The Old man sure knows me! I've been trying to get my hands on those books for

ages! I always have to sneak in the library to "borrow" books! I have to, or they kick me out. Oh! And

because people would have heart attacks. 'Naruto' and 'books' usually don't go in the same sentence.

I grab my new precious belongings and skip to my room. I haven't been so happy in a very long time!

Books do that to me.

Graduating and Iruka-sensei do too.

Well, now I know what to do until bed time! My books are calling me! -and my diary- So I slip in an

old white T-shirt, and off to read!


	5. Chapter 5 Ready or Not, You Going Down!

**Chapter 5. Ready or Not, He- Wait Wha!  
><strong>

Did I mention how much I hate that alarm clock?

Well there, I HATE THAT ALARM CLOCK! I don't know whats worse; Sakura's screeching or the

hateful alarm clock, and thats saying something! I glare at the obnoxious clock.

My stomach grumbles painfully. Pangs of hunger, making my stomach shrink. I bend over, wraping my

arms around it. My stomach screams in protest, and then I do what I always do; I silence it using my

chakra. The pain is still there, but money is tight. No food until lunch.

Which reminds me... Today is Kakashi-sensei's test! I throw myself out of bed and do my morning

routine. After I am all done, I put on my new necklace -hide it under my jacket- and also my black

ninja fingerless gloves. I check myself on the mirror in my bathroom. Looking like a guy, check! Ok,

ready to go! I leave my apartment and sprinted to Training grounds 7.

* * *

><p>When I got to Training grounds 7, the Teme was already there. He looked up at me, and again, he<p>

totally ignored me! -"Oi! Teme! I'm not invisible!"-I practically yelled while pointing my index finger

at him. -"Hn" - Seriously, 'Hn'? Is that even a word? I guess it is in Teme-world. Same response that I

get since the academy. -"Teme, don't you ever use full sentences?"

-"Hn"

-"Is that a yes 'hn' or a no 'hn'?" -I say while cocking my head.

-"Hn"

-"I'll take that as a no 'hn'."

-"Hn" -I sweat drop. Again. A small foxy smile appeared on her face.

-"Teme?" -I practically sing.

-"Hn?" -He said while raising an eyebrow.

-"Hn"

-"..." -I notice the Teme's mouth twitch slighly. HA! I GOT HIM TO SMILE! Or almost anyways.

-"..." -Silence...OMG! Just smile already!

_-_"Dobe" -I quite literally fell down anime-style.

-"GHA! Just you see, Teme! I'm making it a personal mission to make you smile! I'm out to get you!"

-"Ohhh I'm so scared." -He said it flatly, void of emotion.

-"Oh, you should! I'll- WAIT A SEC! YOU DIDN'T 'hn'! GASP! -I pretty much started freaking out of

my mind. He blinked. That also set me off. He looked at me amusedly, oh how much fun I must be.

While I was losing it – it is embarrassing to say that it wasn't an act – Sakura arrived at the Training

grounds. You would never guess what she did; she punched me beside the head.

-"NARUTO! STOP ANNOYING SASUKE-KUN! -Geez. How does she do Iruka-sensei's

Big Head no Jutsu again? And whats whith the eyes? Creepy.

I sat in silence while Sakura was fawnin over the Teme and the Teme was... being a teme.

We three sat there waiting... waiting...and waiting...three hours later...w**aitin**g some more... **poof! **We

jump up, startled and just in time to see our sensei 'U' smile at us and having a hand up like saying

'I come in peace.' Peace my ass!

-"YOUR LATE!" - Sakura and I yelled at the same time.

-"Hn" -It was an irritated 'hn.' Hey! I'm getting better!

-"I got lost on the road of life." -We sweat dropped. Seriously?

-"...LIAR!" -The two girls of the team yelled once more. Though for others is 'the only.'

Sensei scratched the back of his head looking sheeplisly. A tick appeared above my eyebrow.

Kaka-sensei brought out an (eeevil) red alarm clock out of nowhere and set it to go off at noon.

Sensei held out two bells. -"There are two bells, your objective is to obtain one before noon in order to

pass. If you don't get one you will be tied up and I will eat lunch in front of you!"

**GurgleGurgleGurgle...** That would be my teammate's stomach. Remember that I... silenced mine.

_Thats why he said to not eat any breakfast! _-We all thought at the same time.

Kakashi-sensei continued explaining. -"The one who doesn't get a bell will go back to the academy."

Tense silence.

-"You are allowed to use kunai, shuriken, jutsus and other ninja tools. You have to attack with intent to kill."

-"But sensei, thats too dangerous!" -Sakura fidgeted.

_Hmph, Sakura sure is the typical family girl that doesn't worry about having food on the table. She doesn't know how tough the real world is. _-I thought sadly.

I know its stupid, but... -"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge an eraser!" There. I said it.

_**-Yes, but I have to admit, it was quite amusing.**_

_-You think so? Personally, I prefer the time I snuck in anbu headquarters. They still don't know it was me, though._

_**-Hahahaha! That was a blast! We should do it again. **_

_-He, he, he. Anbu sure look good in pink. _-I forced myself back to reality, leaving behind Kurama's

booming laughter.

-"You know, the loud ones are the first to go. Specially the Dead Last." -Kurama's laughter stopped

abruptly. And he... growled? I unconciously blinked. WTF! He hates me! ...right? I shook my head and

looked at Kaka-sensei. His eyes were avoiding mine. I mentally sigh.

-"You'll see! I'll kick your ass!"

-"...You said something?" -Oh Kami, this will never end. Time to do something foolish and fun!

I pull out a kunai profesionally, and I run at him. Painfully slow. For me, at least.

Next thing I know, he is behind me, my kunai used against me. -"I didn't say 'start' yet. But... you attacked me with intent to kill. Maybe, just maybe, I am starting to like you guys...

"Well then, START!"

Everyone blurred into hiding places. Well, everyone except me. I will study his abilities so that the

others don't have to. Did sensei just call me weird? -"The only weird thing around here is your hair!"

_**- Your're too kind for your own good.**_

_-Oh? You want me to be like you? Having fun seeing others suffer?_

_**-Yes! When do we start? **_-He said excitedly.

_-Hmmm... How about... never? Now how about you shush, furball! I'm testing, here!_

_**-Hehehe... I'm just messing with you. But, seriously, when is your next prank?**_

_-Will you shut up if I tell you?_

_**-I am the The Nine Tailed Fox! You can't tell me to 'shut up' I am-**_

_-Yeah, yeah, you're the Kyuubi no blah blah. Let me concentrate! Oh, and my next prank wi-_

-"The HELL! What in Kami's name are you doing!"

-"Me? I am only reading. Carry on..." -Sensei pulled out a small familiar book out of his pouch.

_**-Kit, calm down! This is one of the things you get pissed at... combined with the fact that hes ignoring you...Take a deep breath, yes, thats it!**_

_-Thanks Kurama, but his ass is toast, TOAST I say! _-One of the things that gets me riled up is that

book. I mean, its porn! P-o-r-n!

At that moment, Kakashi had the impression that an evil, extremely pissed female was glaring at him.

Last time that he felt like that was when Lady Tsunade of the Sannin caught Jiraya peeping at her in the

hot springs. He shuddered. His thoughts were interrupted by an angry fist aimed at his face.

He caught it. But it felt a bit... odd. His eye widened slightly in disbelief as a kick came from behind.

_Fast!_ -He thought as he dodged another kick aimed at his gut. He swirled around in time to block yet

another attack from a very furious blond.

Uchiha Sasuke looked at the fight amusedly. Even he knew girls coul- wait, what? The Dobe isn't a

girl! He looked at him once more, eyes narrowed in concentration. Nope. Definitely not a girl.

Haruno Sakura is hiding under a bush, her only thoughts? _Sasuke-kuuun!_ and_ Chaaaa! Kick his porn-loving ass!_

* * *

><p>After some <strong>Kage Bunshin<strong> action and Sasuke's fight against Kakashi-sensei, Naruto came dashing

looking for said man. I kept running only to pass a head. I freeze mid-way and turn my head just to stare

into the eyes of a very annoyed Sasuke. We stared at each other for what felt like forever.

-"Pfffff...hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" -I laugh so hard my lungs hurt! Small tears were visible from my eyes and

I was rolling on the ground laughing my head off. What a sight.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but then again...

-"Oi, Dobe. Get me out of here!" -Yes, Sasuke indeed was burried into the ground.

-"But, hahaha, how? Oh, nevermind, hehe, but I guess my reaction is better than Sakura...Chan's over there."

And I point to an unconsious, foam-mouthed, teary-eyed Sakura on the ground.

-"Good point" -The Teme muttered to himself, but my highented hearing caught it.

-"You know, I haven't laughed this much in a very long time..." -Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and

looked thoughtful. Ooops. I think I said too much. **RIIIIING!**

Damn it! Its noon already? Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6 Pass!

**Chapter 6. Pass!  
><strong>

**Riiiiiiiing!**

Its noon already! The damn alarm clock startled me and I fell to the ground on my butt. Ouch.

At least I got Sasuke-teme out of the ground when I fell.

The Teme and I looked at each other. He doesn't look happy. At all.

-"Its your fault." -Sasuke said flatly. He turned away and walked towards the meeting spot.

_Hmph! He is the one that, er... Ok, so its my fault! But at least he said something other than 'hn'_

We arrive at the meeting spot, Sakura is already there sulking because she didn't get a bell.

Next thing I know, I am all tied up, and the only thing I got out was -"WHAT THE-" and now both of my

teammates are staring at me, and sensei is too. -"Oi! I am not on display!" I yell. Again.

Sensei sighs and looked at all of us. -"Judging by what I saw today, neither of you don't have to go

back to the academy." -The mood skyrocketed -"Seriously! So we, we!" -I can't help it, I'm a ninja now!

-"Yes, you guys should quit. You have no right to be ninja!" -And the mood dropped.

All three of us went quiet. Shocked speechless. As usual, I am the first one to react.

-"What do you mean we all fail!" -I say, or rather shouted. Sakura seemed to gather enough courage to talk

-"Y-yeah! Just because we didn't get the bells... Y-you can't-" Sensei decided to interrupt. -"You guys are just a

bunch of brats, you don't meet up with the requirements." Oh, THAT made me mad!

Sensei is SO lucky that I'M the one tied up! The Teme sprung up and charged at sensei in blind rage.

Before we could even blink, sensei was on top of Teme. Sakura looked ready to kill.

Yara yara yara, sensei said this and that, and told us the real objective, which is team work, and made me feel

like an idiot! But then again, I've always did thing on my own. At the academy, when we did team excersises,

they always excluded me out. But that doesn't mean I didn't learn it!

StupidStupidStupid! Then Sakura pointed out that there are only two bells and whatnot. You get the

idea. Moving on!

Sensei walked towards the memorial stone. -"The names engraved in this stone are from ninjas considered to

be heroes." -No one said anything, though looked like they expected me to say something. Idiots.

Hmph, I already know what that stone is! The Hokage told me a very long time ago.

-"It is a KIA stone. People who gave their lives in order to protect this village. Some of this people were

friends of mine." There was more silence.

-"I'll give you guys another chance... But it will be more difficult! You are allowed to eat lunch, but Naruto

cannot eat. Give him food and you all fail. Understood? Good." -He poofed out of sight.

Silence. I look at one of my sides and see Sakura wolfing down her lunch. I feel light headed... haven't

eaten in... two and a half days? I now look at Teme. He is staring at me. Whats up with the staring today?

Nevermind. I would love to stare, no, _glare_ at him, but instead I look away. He continues eating, but this time

thoughtfully. _Ugh, I'm so hungry!_ I lose my concentration on keeping the chakra barrier on my stomach.

**GuuuuurgleGurgleGur.** Crap. My stomach growling makes my teammates – to my satisfaction- jump up startled.

The Teme looks at me _again_. He then shoves his lunch in front of my face. My eyes widen and try to come up with

a comeback. No luck there. I am speechless! Since when is Mr. Stuck-up-his-arse _nice?_

-"Sasuke-kun! Sensei said...!" -Sakura tried to finish but Sasuke interrupted. -"If we want to get the bells, we

can't afford Dobe here to pass out from hunger." -Sakura seemed to think it over, and then did the same thing as

Sasuke-I mean Teme! I couldn't help but _gape_ at them. Sure, the jerk is doing it at his advantage but to actually

risk his arse? And WTF! Is Sakura actually _thinking _for herself?

Oh boy, the world is gonna end.

They stand there, waiting for me to do something, and all I can say, or stutter is -"T-thank y-you..."

Pause. My heart is feeling kinda warm, a foreign feeling that I only experience around Iruka-nii.

More pause. -"Err, guys?" -I ask a bit nervously. Sasuke-teme rises an eyebrow and Sakura blinks.

Ugh. I feel frustrated now. I mean, seriously. -"I am grateful and all, and _its not like I am all tied up _or

anything..." -I let my sentence trail off. Sakura finally sees the problem and says -"Oh! S-sorry!"

Sakura looks at me and then at the yummy looking bento box and once again speaks. -"Naruto! This will be the

only time I'm doing this! Understand?" -"Hai Sakura-chan!" -I answer cheerfully, it has literally been _days_ since I

eaten anything! Damn council bastards...

As soon as I ate a bite, sensei poofed out of nowhere! Doing handsigns at an incredible speed, thunder clouds

and wind forming in the background. -"You three!" -He said -"You have not followed my orders! Any last

words...?" -He said all creepy and serious. Kinda scary coming from _him_.

I feel bad. _Whats this I'm feeling? Fear? no... its a different kind... _-"Sensei, you don't have to punish the Teme or

Sakura-chan. I... I forced them to feed me!" -I blurt out, it is when my words left my mouth that my brain

registered what I said. There went my chance in becoming a ninja. At least I am not dragging my teammates

with me. Sensei seemed to be preparing to attack, and then I saw Sasuke and Sakura get in front of me.

-"I-I fed Naruto! It isn't his fault! If you need to punish someone..."

Sakura glanced back at me and then at Sasuke. Holy cow! Did Sakura just... cover up for me?

The world really is ending.

-"You said just moments ago that teamwork is important." -Sasuke-teme said rather calm. Though from were I

'stood' I could see him slightly sweating. Kakashi-sensei studied us, and just like that, the thundering storm

disappeared. -"You all pass!" -He said cheerfully.

Three jaws hit the ground.

-"HUUUU!" -We say incredulously at the same time, or rather Sakura and I did. Teme's eyebrow twitched.

-"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are considered trash; but those who abandon their comrades

are worse than trash." -Sensei said deeply. Wind rustled the trees behind us.

_Those who... abandon their friends... _That made me see sensei in a whole new light. Teme and Sakura seems to

think the same. -"Hem, well, actual training starts tomorrow! Be here at 6:00 a.m. sharp. Ja ne!" -He then

poofed-no-jutsu away to Kami knows where, probably to read that stinkin' book of his.

Awkward silence.

Teme 'hn-ed' and walked away and out of the training grounds. -"Wait for me Sasuke-kuuun!"

Sakura said sweetly, going after him. They _shunshined _out of view, not even with a thought that they were

forgetting something. -"Ano... someone?" -Yup. My oh so called teammates did forget something.

-"Oi! Sakura? Teme? Sensei! I'm still tied up to the damn... Oh whatever! Its official, they ditched me! And what

in hell's name am I doing talking to myself?" -Ugh. I try untying myself once more from the rope, but sensei

just had to tie me up using his 'elite' rope-tying skills. In short, it's not working. _Ok... can't get out, that means I'll _

_have to __cut__ myself out. Kunai. _I try to reach my kunai, almost, there! Got it! I grin to myself and proceeded in cutting

the rope. Cut cutting cut cut cut cutting cutting some more. My grin slowly fades away. Cut cut cutting...

_No. Fucking. Way. _-"I can't believe it!" -I yell to... a random squirrel in front of me. _The kunai is too worn out and _

_dull! Just like the rest of my weapons! Stupid shopkeeper... _I take a deep breath and sigh deeply.

I'm so totally screwed.

_**-Oi! Naruto! **_-The Kyuubi no Kitsune called. -_Kurama? Got any ideas?_

_**-Eh? Now why do you think I have an idea? Maybe I just want to annoy you for fun. **_-I roll my eyes.

_-Well, maybe because you are the ancient evil demon. FYI, I'm the one who has an actual reputation of being _

_ if most of it is an act... _-Note that I said 'most.' Its fun annoying people just to see their reaction.

_**-I have to say, you are much more interesting than the other Jinchuuriki that I was stuck with.**_

_**You are not afraid of me, tease me, annoy the hell out of me, and... **_-I treat him as an equal.

_-Kuraamaa! _-I whine at the giant fox.

_**-Ok, ok. I've been observing your chakra and found out something helpful.**_

_-Will it get me the hell outta here?_-I really want to eat something.

_**-Yes! Now shut up! **_-His voice thundered painfully in my brain. I winced.

_**-I found out that you are Wind chakra natured. In other words... You'll be able to cut yourself out!**_

_**Now, no interrupting! **_-I chuckle lightly. Oh how he knows me!

_**You being a bookworm already know about chakra nature, so I'll skip to explaining what to do.**_

_**Concentrate your wind chakra, to the blade -kunai- and visualize it as a- **_(Insert Asuma's wind chakra kunai

explanation from Shippuden)_** Got it? Now, try it. Wake me up when you need me.**_

The orange fox retreated the the depths of my mind.

* * *

><p>Two hours later.<p>

A small, microscopic, little cut, suddenly appeared on the super thick rope. _Finally! It took me a friggin' hour to _

_learn how to use nature chakra! Now, for the difficult part..._

* * *

><p>One hour later.<p>

**Twack -"**FREEDOM AT LAST!" -I yell so loud that I'm pretty sure that they heard me over at the Hokage tower.

The stupid ropes slide to the ground, leaving me free from its evil clutches.

_-Kurama! Kurama! ...Kurama? ...WAKE UP FURBALL! _-I've been tied up for over three hours, so naturally, my

usually ilimitated patience was not so ilimitated at the moment.

_**-I am not a furball! **_-Kyuu answered back. But I know he kind of likes it that I have 'guts' to call him that.

Hell, I think he actually enjoys it as much as I do! Its fun teasing the humongous demon.

_-Yeah, ok. Guess what? I am finally free! And now I have a new trick up my sleeves!_

_**-...**_

_-...What?_

_**-Ya know, It usually takes months for someone to draw out chakra nature like that, specially wind.**_

My jaw hit the ground in disbelief.

_**-Amd to make it so it can cut through trees, even stone, it takes a lot of more time. But you manage **_

_**to draw it out in, what? Two hours? Also, wind chakra is really rare in Konoha... The Yondaime **_

_**being one of four. Only two are alive, but now we can say three... Congrats! **_

_-So, you are telling me you taught me something that takes that long? YOU MEAN I COULD OF BEEN STUCK_

_ HERE FOR MONTHS? _-The Kyuubi snickered.

_**-Yup! **_

_-KU-RA-MA! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ONE OF THESE DAYS!_

_**-Hey! Your teammates would of found you in the morning eventually. Also, you brat can't expect to **_

_**win to me! A Tailed beast! **_-Kurama sounded undignified and a bit angry.

_-I'll do it when I get stronger! Dattebayo! _-I mentally clap a hand to my mouth. I only say 'Dattebayo'

when I'm extremely excited. Apparently, one of few things I inherited from a certain Uzumaki

Kushina. I am my father's daughter, according to Kurama. How he knows these things... is suspicious.

_**-Oi, gaki. **_

_-Wut?_

_**-Out of curiosity, but towards the last hour and a half, I felt you were getting anxious in getting **_

_**yourself free, am I correct?**_

_-Yes. _

_**-Why?**_

_-...I had to go to the bathroom. Bad. ...GOTTA GO! _


	7. Chapter 7 DRanks are Evil

**Chapter 7. D-Ranks are Evil and a New Friend**

D-Ranks. Are. Bloody. Evil.

Why? Well...

So far, I've managed to get attacked by evil racoons -that Konohamaru provoked- get stuck between a fence -stupid racoon- got chased by dogs -the owner hates me, so there- fell down a bridge -I kinda slipped- got glared at by villagers for the crime of being born, and called 'Dobe' by the Teme more times than I care to remember.

Great, ain't it?

"It's been a good work day for Team 7 but have enough time for one more mission," Kakashi-sensei said as he read... the _thing._ Sensei took out a scroll from his pouch and opened it.

"Lets see... paint Mr kuvo's fence, help preserve meat for the butcher, catch 1000 fish for Mrs Tonoka, repair the hen-house that Naruto here" He looked at me boredly from the corner of his eye, "destroyed-"

"Oy! It was the chicken's fault that-" I try to defend myself. "Ow!"

"Shut it Naruto! We all know it was you!" Sakura screetched as she hit me 'round the head.

"Dobe"

"Teme" I automatically respond. "Ouch! Sakura-chan!"

"Apologise to Sasuke-kun!"

I sigh and look at Teme ashamed. He raised an eyebrow as Sakura gaped.

"I am sorry... that you are an arrogant bastard!" I say still acting all sorry. I hear Kurama chuckle.

"NA-RU-TOOO!"

"Yes?" I say casually, as if there isn't a furious giant-headed Sakura in front of me.

She hit the floor anime-style at the bluntness. Kurama is sure having a fun time.

"Naruto, stop distracting the team. We still have to do the last mission," Kakashi-sensei said as he turned back to the list. I don't even try to complain, why bother?

"How about we pick berries for Mr. Bleubhon, or maybe move the construction material to the other site, or-"

"Meoooow!"

scratching noises, "My face!"

Clank! Plaff! CRASH!

"-chase Tora the Cat. Again."

We watch as Tora the Embodiment of Evil runs by us and towards the South-western Forest.

"Hey! Come back you- Oi you! Yes you, the three rookie Genin! Go get that cat, will ya? Thank you!"

And the guy left.

I see this as an opportunity to escape Sakura and her 'bitch mode.'

"Hey guys, you go ahead and go home. I'll take care of flea bag!" I say.

Sensei nodded and poofed out. Sakura huffed and left to chase after her 'Sasuke-kun.'

"Ungrateful gits," I mutter under my breath. I run towards where I saw Tora the Cat disappear.

* * *

><p>"You sure are one naughty cat, aren't you? But then again, <em>I'm <em>not the one being smushed to death by a fatso rich woman," I say to Tora, who by the way, is perched up on a tree and hissing.

Tora cocked his head as if agreeing, "I mean, you _are _a dude cat, right? And the woman _makes _you wear that girly bow," If a cat could sneer, that would be Tora. "Ugh, I have to take you back, but if you want to escape, do it in a village that _isn't _full of ninjas," Tora jumped down and looked at me with curiosity. I open my arms and Tora the Cat jumped at my chest. I hug the cat in my arms gently.

The thing is also pretty darn big and heavy.

Tora meowed and purred against my body. "Awww! You aren't a bad cat! You just want to escape the place you know as hell, that's all!" I say as I hug it closer. Tora licked my cheek.

"Aw, now I feel bad for having to turn you in," I say with a pout. "Remember, if you want to escape, you have to think like a cat, not a ninja! 'cause that's what you are known for!" I tell the cat in my arms.

Tora meowed in agreement.

I hear some rustling in a bush nearby. I tense. Whatever it is, it/he/she is close. More noise. The noise is closer... I jump up at the tree branch that Tora was before, with a backflip.

"Whose there! Show yourself!" I shout, Tora hissing in my arms. Out of the bush came out a... fox.

The fox is rather big, has intelligent brown eyes, and a scratched ear. And there is also...

Blood.

Scarlet red liquid coming out of a bit below the shoulder forming a puddle of the most dark of reds. The formidable fox collapsed onto its own blood. I jump back down, leave Tora on the ground under the tree, and ran towards the injured fox. I tried to help, but the fox snapped at my hand.

"Woah easy! I just want to help!" I yelped. It is then that I notice something about the fox... could it be?

"You're... pregnant, aren't you?" I whisper. The fox tried to get up, but collapsed again.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I say soothingly. "I promise, and I never go back on a promise," I show the fox a side that no one has ever seen of me. I smile encouragingly at the fox. The fox looked at me as if she was X-raying me with those intelligent bright eyes. She bows her head. I gently pick her up from the ground, careful with her wound. I look around me, checking no one is here.

"Tora, come with me please," I say as I wrap the mother fox with a blanket that I took out from my storage scroll. "There, comfortable?" The fox rested her head on my arm. '_I'll take that as a yes'_

"_Tora!" _A big, fat, woman in fine clothes screamed as she hugged the poor creature to death, "Mummy missed you so very very much!" she fussed over the cat. "How can I _ever _repay you! Thank you for giving me back my Tora!" she thanked me, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Err, no problem ma'am" I sweatdrop. I look around me nervously. I _never _say sir, ma'am, or be so polite! I have a reputation to uphold! "If you excuse me, ma'am, I have to attend my friend here," I say with a nod towards the fox in my arms.

"Poor thing! And so polite, too!" I wince. Reputation, damn it! "Here is your pay for returning my dear baby, and something extra for your sweet cat!" she fussed. The fox in my arms gave a muffled indignant growl.

"I-I can't ma'am, I can't accept any extra money!" I stammer out.

"Don't be ridiculous, sweety. Have a nice day!" She waved at me cheerfully and left me in the middle of a deserted street gaping at her.

No one has _ever _given me a full pay before!

"No one except Sandaime and Iruka-nii-I mean, sensei, has ever been this kind to me," I mutter to myself. The fox in my arms licked my cheek, probably giving in in motherly instincts. I smile at the fox.

"Ok, lets get you home!" I tell the female fox.

The first thing I did once I got home was put the fox gently on my kitchen table, still wraped up cozy in my blanket.

"Ok, I'll need a clean blanket, bandages, disinfectant, water, and a towel," I say to myself. I get out my storage scroll and summon the items out except the water, which I get from the tab. I un-wrap the fox out of the now scarlet blanket, and go into 'doctor' mode. After years of being beat up my angry mobs as a child, I learned how to take care of myself.

"Bear with me," I say as I carry the fox and gently put her in the bathtub full of room-temperature water. The fox yelped in pain, scratching my hands and arms in the struggle. It hurts, but I've honestly been though worse, so no big deal. Once the fox is clean of dirt, mud, dried blood, and more blood, I make sure to clean the wound of any other harmful stuff like twigs and tree bark or something.

After that I take the fox out and dry her with a fluffy towel. Her fur stood out with a loud FLUP, making her look like a frizzly giant meatball. I burst out laughing and couldn't stop for tfive full minutes! "Hhahahahahahahaha! Y-you look like a-a round, giant ba-" but didn't get to finish, due to the fact that said 'frizzly ball' jumped on me with an angry tick on her head.

"Ok Ok! Sorry!" I plead. It took forever to get her off me. _Never _underestimate an injured mother fox with a wounded pride!

I carry her back to my kitchen table to disinfect the wound. She scratched my hands and arms bloody some more. After disinfecting it, I wrapped some bandages around the mother fox, and then bandaged _my poor _hands and arms.

"Now, where will you sleep?" I ask to no one in particular. "Oh! I know!" I exclaim. I go into my room and took my pillows off my bed and put them in the corner next to my bed. "Crap! I don't have another blanket!" I face-palm. I instead took the one on my bed and laid it by the pillows.

I carried the fox to her new bed, laying her on top of the pillows and covering her up with my blanket.

I undress, leaving me in black shorts and a light blue sleeveless undershirt. I take off my head-band and tie, letting my hair fall on my shoulders. I feel the mother fox staring at me.

"I'm a girl, got a problem with that?"


	8. Chapter 8 Finally!

**So! Chapter 8 is here! Sorry for the delay, but I was _so _busy! And summer makes me lazy...**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8. Finally!<span>**

"No way! Nuh-uh!" I yell, my arms forming a criss-crossed 'X.' From behind me I can hear sensei and Sakura sighing. Don't forget the rest and the Sandaime's exasperated looks on their faces. Iruka-nii, on the other hand...

"NARUTO! BEHAVE INFRONT OF SANDAIME-SAMA!" He yelled at me while he did his signature 'big-headed no jutsu.'

"I refuse to go on another D-Rank mission! They're boring and I need something more exciting!" I talk back a bit rudely. _'And they're eviiiiil!" _I add to myself.

"Look, Naruto, you are a recently graduated Gennin, so therefo-" The Hokage started.

"I am not a kid anymore! Geez, I am a ninja, and if you old coo-" But a hand suddenly found itself over my mouth, effectively cutting off whatever rude remark I was going to state.

"Ano, please excuse Naruto, Hokage-sama." Kakashi-sensei said sheepishly, his hand firmly in place. I turn to give him a 'take-your-rudy-hand-off-me!' glare. He responded with a 'I-am-going-to-get-it-because-of-you' slightly exasperated look. I humph indignatly.

The Third sighed, "Maybe Naruto's right. I think I've got a C-Rank mission around here..." Everyone's jaw hit the ground and turned to look at the Hokage as if he's gone senile at last.

I exclaimed an "Oh yeah!" in triumph, Kakashi-sensei _finally _releasing his grip on me.

Naruto brighned even more after a thought struckher.

C-Rank mission = higher pay = payed rent!

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Team 7 new mission is to escort Mr. Tazuna to the Land of Waves." The Hokage said in a tone of voice making it final. "If you will, Tazuna-san." And at that moment an oldish man with grey hair, spectacles, and a beer bottle in hand came in through the door.

Did I mention drunk as a mule?

"Soo thish are the shinoobi com'in with me?" He slurred not so happily. "They're o'nly kids! They don't look to' reliable, specially tha' short one with a stuupid complexion." He slurred.

Knowing _exactly _who the drunk was talking about -no one wants to let me forget, that's why!- I feel my face burning up in anger. My height has always been a touchy subject.

"Why you!"

I feel someone suddenly holding on to the scruff of my stupid orange jumpsuit.

"Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!" I shout as I pull up my sleeves and waving a threatening fist.

"Now, Naruto, we can't have you pummeling the client to death, do we?" Kakashi-sensei pointed out calmly, one of those lazy ass smiles in place.

I calm down, glare at the client, turn around, and humphed out a "Fine!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU SAAAY!?"

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" I whine.<p>

No response.

"Are we there yet?"

Again, no response.

"Are we the-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tazuna yelled. How he managed Sakura's and Iruka-nii's Big-headed no Jutsu, I have no idea.

"Are. We. There. Yet." I stress out, punctuating every word. Somewhat of an annoyed/evil smile grazing my lips.

"NA-RU-TOOOO!" Three guesses to who that is.

"Shutting up now."

"Good!" Sakura said harshly, glaring at me because... well, because I'm alive. Greeeaaaat. Now _I'm _depressed. Gee, thanks Sakura!

As we walked down the extremely long road, Sakura asked sensei and Tazuna about something, the Teme sulking about life, and that left me lamely walking behind all the while complaining how friggin' HOT it is today.

The road we are traveling on is pretty much a dirt road. Grass surrounding the area, birds chirping a song in some sort of creepy synchronization, a forest in the background with a bunch of trees here and there. Everything is calm. That is, until two freaks wearing weird water masks and eyes that screamed 'I'm crazy, you're dead. Nice to meet'cha!' popped out of no-where.

It was so fast, that before I knew it, Kakashi-sensei was ripped to pieces.

"Sensei!" That is Sakura.

"Holy-" Tazuna, check.

All of a sudden, I feel a presence behind me. I turn around, startled, just in time to see a dude looking at me with widned crazy eyes that look like they are about to pop out of their sockets.

"Eeeeep!" Holy mothafu-

**Thud! **Someone throws a shuriken, catching and successfully sticking a long chain to a tree. The next part is a blur, but I think that there are _two _evil ninjas trying to kill me... oh gawd, am I high or something?

"T-teme!?" I cry out.

Sasuke kicks them and they skid across the ground. They stand back up, an even more murderous look on their faces -if that's even possible!- and get ready to attack. They _would've _if it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei...

"OMGWTF!" I cry out and proceeded to falling on my butt. I mean, come _on! _

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Yes, very nice of you, Teme... though _I _also want to know! You can't just waltz in here when some random evil ninja dude murders you!

Sasuke's eyes widened a millimeter. "The art of Substitution Jutsu, right?" He adds, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sensei, why didn't you help us?" Sakura added, still wary and freightened from the encounter with the Twisted Crazy Twins.

"I wanted to see how you guys react in the face of danger, and to see who these two," He moved his arms, in which two foreign ninjas were being strangulated, "are really after."

"W-what'd you mean by _who?_" I add.

Kakashi-sensei shrugged nonchalantly, "Are they after ninja, like us, or after our client? If so, this makes it a higher rank mission. Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna the not-so-drunk-anymore bridge builder shuffled his feet. Aha! Busted!

"There is this businessman... Gato,"

"A cat!?" I shout honestly aghast.

"Na-ru-TO!"

"Shut up?"

"You were saying, Tazuna-san?"

"Hn. Dobe."

* * *

><p>Rustling of leafs in a bush on the left side of the road. I take out a kunai and immediately threw it over that area.<p>

"WTF!"

"Hn?"

"NARUTO-BAKA!" And I feel Sakura whack me at the side of my head. Ow.

"Sakura-chaaaan! I swear I heard something over that bush! Really!" I _know _I heard something.

I jump over where I threw my kunai to reveal a poor, fluffy, white bunny, petrified on the spot. Kunai missing it by millimeters.

"AAAAAAAH! I'm _so _sorry!" I screamed out, dramatically kneeling over and hugging the poor cute thing. Sakura sighed out of pure annoyance.

All of a sudden, Kakashi-sensei's eye widened in some sort of realisation and he yelled "DUCK!"

Sakura ducked, Kakashi-sensei did too as he also brought down Tazuna the Bridge Builder with him. I _could've _ducked all on my own, but nooooooo, the Teme thought me as weak and vulnerable, so he tackled me with my bunny still in my arms.


End file.
